


Prompt 2: Codex Written by the Champion

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama





	Prompt 2: Codex Written by the Champion

_Select Correspondence from the Champion of Kirkwall, 9:34-9:37_

Heroes, I have on good authority, are made by their circumstances. If I hadn’t refused to give over a thief to the Qunari Arishok, if the Viscount hadn’t spent so much time and effort managing to balance the different factions over the years…if the Knight-Commander hadn’t restricted his power to the point where all Viscount Perrin Dumar could do was talk…

Perhaps I am the hero Kirkwall deserves. A once-noble family become Ferelden refugees become a noble family again just in time to try step the red tides of the Qunari.  I hope not.  Even if the city doesn’t, the people deserve a better hero.

**

An abomination, a blood mage, and a novelist walk into a bar…

Everything is a matter of perspective. I have seen, and survived, Kirkwall.  So did thousands of others.  The guard fought the Qunari, the Templars fought the Qunari…my sister, the youngest Senior Enchanter in an Age, fought the Qunari.  _She_ is the hero, but it’s easier to be grateful to a ‘normal’ person, especially given the Hero of Ferelden.  How can another mage compare to her?

I am a hero because people, at heart, need _someone_ to look up to and someone to blame. There is no Viscount.  There will _be_ no Viscount because no one wants the job.  Not after the last two were executed.  That leaves the Senechal who avoids the limelight better than I, and the Champion – a woman with the dubious fortune to be friends with a merchant novelist or charming liar, take your pick.  Hero or villain, savior or token of misfortune…

Sometimes all that matters is that you were the one to survive and someone else happened to have the gift of words.

**

I am no more a hero than a Champion. Was I responsible?  I don’t know.  Yes.  No.  It depends on my dreams.  Responsible for what happened, or responsible for stopping it?

Pick better Champions, scholar. The title will break a normal person.  Now?  I am done with titles, with fame, with people.  No one can say to me what I have not said to myself.

**

_Sabah Hawke, born 9:07 Dragon. Family: Malcom Hawke, Apostate (deceased), Leandra Amell Hawke (deceased), Carver Hawke (deceased), Bethany Hawke (missing after the Incident, presumed deceased), Gamlen Hawke (see: Tale of the Champion.  Can be found in Lowtown or the Blooming Rose), Alissa Amell, Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine (see: The Fifth Blight, The Wardens of Ferelden, Kinloch Circle of Magi)_

_No other correspondence was received following the news of the Incident at Kirkwall, destruction of the Chantry, and the end of Knight-Commander Meredith. Knight-Commander Cullen, Senechal Bran, Gamlen Hawke, the Merchant’s Guild, and Revered Mother Ivanne could provide no further information on the condition or whereabouts of the Champion or her closest companions._

_The bitterness throughout – perhaps it is a characteristic of the Age. The Hero of Ferelden, when reached out, was so as well.  One line from Sabah Hawke’s correspondence… ‘Perhaps we get the heroes we deserve…’  If so, what does that say of us, and of this Age?_

_**_

_’On balance, perhaps the correspondence should be studied further and crossreferenced appropriately with Ferelden genealogies, Marcher birth records, and relevant tax records. Given the delicate emotions, the Tale of the Champion may be the more valuable work for the moment.  We’ll save your research and analysis for a more appropriate juncture.’_


End file.
